Commander X2: Feline Fighter
by iSpazzyKitty
Summary: Dr. Woe is back & turns Marv into a kitten! After Lilly dragged into the situation of being captured, it's up to only a little feline fighter, who can be a very painful fighter, as well, to save her! It's better when you read it. Marvin & Lilly!


**OH YEAH! Only TWO more episodes left until... SEASON 2!! YEE HAAA!! Sorry... little hyper... Hope NBCF gets to write the first episode or two of Season 2! YOU ROCK!**

**Anyway, thanks also to all my reviewers, NightmareBeforeChristmasFreak & masmar. Thnx, guys! Well, enough for now. Hope you all like it!**

**Commander X-2: Feline Fighter**

**By**

**Carlint**

"DODGERS! NO!" X-2 screamed, running down the halls of his ship, as Dodgers chased him for an unknown reason.

"Oh, yesth, my friend!" Dodgers said.

"DODGERS!" Behind them by about ten feet, Lilly was panting behind them, trying to catch up. She stopped to catch her breath.

"Wait up….. Marv…" she panted. She continued running.

"DODGERS, QUITE IT!" X-2 screamed.

"NO WAY!"

"DODGERS!" Lilly & X-2 both yelled. Hearing both voices at once made Dodgers stop at a screeching halt, for a second. That gave Lilly just enough time to snatch some machine out of Dodgers' hands.

"Hey!" Dodgers shouted.

"Hey, yourself! You can't turn Marv into a cat! If--"

"If the queen found out, she'd never let me live it down!" X-2 finished.

"Uh… right, what he said."

"Well, Missth Lilly, I sthee your point, only, you've mist looked one tiny detail…" Dodgers then snatched it out of Lilly's hands, as he screamed, "THAT'STH THE POINT!" right in her face.

"Oh, really? Is it?"

"Yeah, & thisth isth the cure." Dodgers pulled out a little test tube, filled with blue liquid.

"Really…" Lilly said, sarcastically. X-2 snatched the antidote from Dodgers.

"Well, then, I guess I'll be taking that." Afterwards, in about two seconds, the ship shook, fiercely.

"Uh, oh…" Lilly said, managing to keep her balance. Dodgers' machien was evaporated from his hands, as was X-2. Lilly & Dodgers let out two loud gasps, before the ship stopped shaking. Lilly fell to the ground.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I don't know…" Dodgers replied. Then, he added, "But, I am OUTTA HERE!" He ran down the hallway; the WRONG way.

"Uh… wrong way, Dodgers." Lilly pointed out.

"I know, I know! I wasth justh testhing you!" Dodgers replied, walking past her, this time, in the right direction. Lilly gave a blank glare, before realizing that X-2 was gone. She jumped to her feet.

"Marvin? Oh, dear…" she shouted. She paused, before slapping her forehead. "Great! It's contagious!" she said.

* * *

Two lights shined on X-2, who seemed to be the only one in the room. At the very moment, he was panicking.

"AAHH! WHERE AM I? WHAT'S GOING ON? WHO'S THERE? **_LILLY!_**"

"COMMANDER!" a voice screamed to calm him, but, it only made him fear more; because, he knew that voice; it was Dr. Woe… again.

"AAAHH!" X-2 grabbed his face, hard. "WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO--"

"SHUT UP!" X-2 trembled, before he was pushed to his knees.

"OH!" Dr. Woe appeared. X-2 trembled. He didn't know why he was scared. Could it be because of the things Dr. Woe had done to him before? Or when he had tried to destroy Lilly when they had there first battle together? He decided that was probably it, but, he wanted to hide his fear.

"W-W-What do you want?" he asked. Well, it was too late for that.

"Obvious…"

"Oh, right. You want pie…"

"NO, YOU MORON! I WANT--"

"MY MILKY!" X-2 shouted, shoving a little baby bottle in Dr. Woe's mouth, trying to annoy him. Dr. Woe pulled it out & threw it at him, knocking him on the head.

"COMMANDER, CUT THAT OUT!"

"Uh…"

"I'm not going to destroy you, no, no… I'm just here for this…" X-2 raised a brow.

"That's Dodgers' cat machine…"

"Yes, Commander… it's Dodgers' cat machine, which I'm surprised he's even capable of holding…"

"I know, well, I guess that's one thing we can agree on; Dodgers is a moron…"

"Yes, & again, you're becoming more like him everyday."

"I am not!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah!"

"Look, I don't have time for this. Just look at me!"

"Why? So you can hypnotize me with some… giant… thing?" X-2 said, with his arms crossed & his "Nose" in the air.

"No, just look!"

"What's in it for me?"

"UUH!" Dr. Woe grabbed X-2's arm & pulled him right in his face. "THIS!" He pressed a button & something flashed in X-2's eyes.

"AH! What was that?" FLASH! "Stop it!" FLASH! "Dr. Woe…" FLASH! FLASH! FLASH! By then, X-2 was dizzy. He held his head, feeling very dizzy at the moment.

"What's the matter, Commander?" Dr. Woe asked, almost teasingly.

"Don't….. Flash… the camera…." was X-2's reply, before fainting. Dr. Woe grinned.

"One more…" he flashed it again & then pulled out Dodgers' machine & zapped him.

* * *

"I hate Dr. Woe! He's never going to give up!" Lilly complained, as she pasted back & forth in X-2's ship.

"Don't forget his finance charges…" X-25 added, although unsure what that meant.

"Oh, sweet nibblets!" Lilly said. She paused. "Every time I watch 'Hannah Montana', I talk like her! Oh well, that's typical…"

"Um… Miss Lilly, I think I've found his…. Sig….nal…" X-25 said, before slowing down.

"What is his SIG-NAL, X-25?"

"Um… it looks like a…"

"Let me look…" Lilly gasped at what she saw.

* * *

A small, black kitten was running away from what was revealed to be Dr. Woe, shooting at him with a blaster at every change he got.

"MEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOW!" the kitten cried out. Dr. Woe fired some more. The kitten finally made it into a small hole in which Dr. Woe couldn't reach.

"I'll get you yet, Commander!" he shouted.

"MEEEOOOWWW!" was the kitten's reply. Dr. Woe stomped off. Just after that, a familiar ship landed in front of him. He poked his head out of the hole. He meowed in joy. Lilly ran out. She stopped when she saw the kitten.

"Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow--"

"Yes, I know…" X-25 said.

"Marvin?" Lilly asked.

"MEOW!" X-2 replied. It was clear. Lilly picked him up & hugged him, as well as squeezed him.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're ok!" she shouted, in joy. Suddenly, the whole place shook. "Again?" Lilly added. Dr. Woe, inside a big digger machine, dug out of the ground & grabbed Lilly.

"AAAAAAAAHHH!"

"MEOW!" X-2 meowed in despair.

"If I can't destroy you, Commander, then, I will destroy Lilly!" Dr. Woe yelled over a microphone, almost unsure if a kitten could understand.

"MEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOWWWW!"

"MARVIN!" Lilly screamed, in fear. The big bug-shaped machine dug back under the dirt, leaving X-2 over the huge hole, staring in bewilderment.

* * *

"Commander, I can't find it anywhere!" X-25 said, while digging through a bunch of random things.

"Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow…"

"Just a minute…" A pause. "Found it!"

"Meow!" X-2 shouted, as if to say, "Good!" X-25 turned the little gadget on.

"Say something…"

"Meow…" on the screen appeared, "Hi,"

"Good, now, tell me what happened."

"Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow. Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow! Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow. Meow, Meow, Meow. Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow. Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow?" The screen said,

"Well, Dr. Woe evaporated me into his ship & then, he flashed a camera into my eyes. Then, he spent about 20 minutes chasing me, while, of course, shooting at me! Then, he took Lilly. And now, I'm very, very confused. And why am I meowing?"

"Well, I guess we have to finnnndddd…"

"MEOW, MEOW, MEOW!" X-25 dropped the machine, as her screen continued to buzz, but, still, the machine read,

"X-25!" on it. X-25's screen went blank, leaving X-2 in charge of the ship…. As a kitten…

"Meow…" The screen read, "Hi…"

"Meow, meow, meow!" The machine read, "Oh, shut up!" X-2 gave a blank look, before returning to reality.

* * *

"Let me go! Let me--"

"BE QUIET!"

"NO!"

"LILLY!"

"MAKE ME!" Lilly & Dr. Woe's voices could be heard form the past two rooms.

"Lily, one more peep out of you, & I'll zap you into--"

"Um… hold that thought." Lilly pulled out some shaving cream & sprayed it on Dr. Woe's face. He shook it off.

"LILLY!"

"Ahahaha--I'll be quiet, now."

"You'd better be…" Lilly snickered.

"Santa Claus…" she snickered.

"I heard that!"

"You were supposed to!"

"UUOOOH!"

* * *

After a little while, X-2 walked into the room, seeing Lilly in a cage, with her knees brought up to her face & her face was unseen.

"Meow…" Lilly looked up, revealing a tear-stained face of a Martian.

"Marvin…"

"Meow…" Lilly sighed.

"Uh…. Can you say anything besides meow?"

"Meow…"

"I'll take that as a no."

"Meow, meow, meow, meow?"

"Huh?" X-2 shook his head & pulled out the translation device.

"Marvin, you should get out of here. When Dr. Woe finds you, he'll destroy you!"

"Meow, meow, meow, meow?" X-2 asked, again. This time, the machine showed on the screen, "Why were you crying?"

"Crying? I wasn't crying…"

"Meow." The machine read, "Really…"

"Ok, I was crying… I was worried about you… I was almost sure that he would find you & then, destroy you & then, me…"

"Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow…" The machine read, "I know, but, you don't usually cry…"

"I know."

"Meow?" the machine read, "Now what?"

"Well, I guess we should…" The ship started shaking. "Whoa!" X-2 tried to run behind the cage, but, was grabbed by the neck.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little, 'My milky!' boy?" Dr. Woe said.

"MEEEOOW!" X-2 screamed. The ship stopped shaking.

"What are you going to do to him?" Lilly asked, cautiously.

"Well, I'm going to see if he can save you…"

"Me?"

"Yes…" A pause. "Ehem…" Another pause. "BEETLE!" His beetle fell off of Lilly's cage. Then, its eyes came into focus & it opened up Lilly's cage with its pinchers. Lilly, for one of the very scarce times of her life, was trembling, scared. She was only scared because she was afraid of Marvin getting hurt.

"Please don't hurt Marvin!" she said.

"Oh, I'm not going to hurt him…"

"You're not?"

"No, but, he has to save your life if he expects of either of you to live…" Lilly gulped.

"So… it's a challenge?"

"You might say that."

"Well, I guess so…."

"Good, let's go."

* * *

Lilly was up in a tree, tied up. Dr. Woe was a bit higher, only in the safety of a big control center.

"Marvin!" Lilly shouted. X-2 was at the bottom of the tree. He was mewing up at Lilly, almost sure that they were both doomed.

"Meow, meow, meow!"

"MARVIN!"

"Meow?"

"Uh… I have to go to the bathroom…" X-2 made a strange face.

"Meow: Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow…"

"I know…" Lilly replied, as if she understood what he had said.

"Alright, Commander! Prepare for battle!" Dr. Woe shouted, as if he thought a little kitten could do anything.

"MEOW!" X-2 meowed in fear. Dr. Woe let out a giant spider from his big machine.

"Here we go, giant bugs again." Lilly said, trying to hide her fear.

"QUIET! Spider! Attack!" It climbed down towards Lilly, hissing, as it went down.

"Uh… Marv… heh, heh… some time before this spider gets too old to even eat me would be nice…"

"Meow, meow, meow!" X-2 beamed. He pulled out his antidote from behind him. And he happened to see his belt on Lilly's pants.

"MEOW! MEOW, MEOW, MEOW, MEOW!"

"WHAT?"

"MEEEEOOOOWWW!" X-2 tried to be clear, as he tried to hold up the translator. Lilly squinted at it before reading one word: belt. She was confused, but, she used her hand, which was tied next to her pants, to unhook the belt form them & drop it. It landed around X-2 & was about 5 times his size, now that he was a cat. He poured the antidote on the belt's buckle, making it smoke.

"What is he doing?" Dr. Woe asked himself. X-2 pressed the button, & all at once, a flash erupted, even blinding Lilly. They heard something before it cleared, quickly revealing Commander X-2 in his Claw Matadore suite & claws, roaring in the air. Dr. Woe beamed.

"SPIDER! ATTACK! FAST!" he yelled. The spider charged towards Lilly.

"MARVIN!"

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" X-2 charged down at the spider & then scratched, only to be knocked back into another tree. He looked up to see Lilly close to death. He jumped to his feet & ran up the tree he was standing next to, coming out the top of the leaves, only to reveal a big ball of green fire, charging down at the spider. Then, he turned & landed in the dirt. He got up.

"What if I hit Lilly?" he said.

"MARVIN!"

"I'll take my chances…" He got up, but, couldn't bring himself to strike, still worried. "What am I saying?" This gave Dr. Woe an advantage. He jumped out of the control center & jumped onto his own spider, & cut Lilly loose, only to grab her & pull her up next to him, half-choking her.

"Let go of me!"

"Are you sure?" Lilly looked down, & got slightly dizzy.

"Uh, uh, uh, no…" she finally said. X-2 jumped up at them.

"LET HER GO!" he yelled, worried only of Lilly & nothing else.

"You surrender that fighting machine of yours, first!"

"NO!"

"Fine. If you don't give it to me, you can either strike & have a 90 chance of hitting your friend, or I can drop her."

"Don't I get a third option?"

"Your only third option is to give it to me!" X-2 was in a cold sweat, now. He looked back & forth several times, as he slowly made his decision. Although he had no girlfriend/boyfriend feelings for Lilly, he would be willing to give his life for her. And he knew she would him. His mind was made up. He pulled off his belt & he transformed back.

"Here…" He looked at him.

"Now, give me Lilly."

"Fine, if you ay so…" He shoved Lilly towards X-2, knocking them both off of the branch, while grabbing the belt away from him at the same time.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" they both screamed. When they both landed, shaking the ground, the spider jumped onto the next branch, knocking Dr. Woe off balance & he dropped the belt. It fell out of the tree & landed safely on Lilly's head. Lilly smiled up at the tree & then laughed at the sight of Dr. Woe, all dizzy & his spider, looking down like an innocent pet. X-2 got up & brushed off. Lilly giggled.

"Marv, your brush…" He looked up & laughed, too, also noticing Lilly's hair was messed up. X-2 pulled out a cell phone.

"Hello, I'd like to report an un-authorized prison escape, I have caught. I'd like to place the villain under arrest." he said. Then, he closed it.

"Marvin, you rock!"

"Well…"

"Come here, you!" Lilly hugged him, half-squeezing him.

"Choking…"

"Sorry…" Lilly replied, letting go. Dodgers came running over to the tree.

"Alright, where'd they take my machine?" he asked, as if he'd just chased something.

"Um… right there…" Lilly pointed to the machine.

"Oh… ok… my work here isth done!"

"No kidding…" Lilly said. Dodger shad several cockle burs on him, as well.

"And Dodgers, you might want to take a bath." Lilly added.

"HEY! You haven't seen the last of me!" Dr. Woe shouted, only to slip off of the branch & fall.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" He landed on Dodgers. Dodgers sniffed.

"Have you been eating hot dogs?" X-2 & Lilly laughed.

_**The End.**_

**Only of the 11th episode! Tee hee! I hope I kept Lilly & Marv in good character! Bye!**


End file.
